


Kissed by an Angel

by donutdistress



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angel!Victor, Angel/Human Relationships, Gift Fic, M/M, Minor Violence, YOI Secret Santa 2018, monster hunter!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutdistress/pseuds/donutdistress
Summary: Yuuri is apart of a line of monster hunters. While in Detroit, he starts investing more and more time into his hunting and his roommate Phichit is suspicious. On one fateful night, Yuuri is saved by one of the angel's he's always admired.





	Kissed by an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rodinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).



Being a monster hunter wasn't exactly the ideal life. You were constantly in danger of dying and couldn't keep many friends around. For Yuuri Katsuki, this was the life that had chosen him. The rest of his family were also hunters, renowned around Japan as one of the best. Well, if you were human; the monsters didn't always share the same sentiment. 

As a child, his life was fairly normal. His parents wanted him to get a good education and live a normal life while growing up. Eventually, the responsibilities of protecting the people from the unknown would be passed down to him. At first, it was learning all the different kinds of yokai and their weaknesses. Then, tentatively, he was allowed to accompany his parents when they went hunting. He helped out with banishing lesser yokai to begin with and was escorted back to the car if things got too heated. Yuuri enjoyed it when he was able to help out, even if it was just a little bit. 

At such a young age, he never really understood the impact these yokai had on his own life let alone others. His parents often tried to tell him that this was really special work, that they saved people but also that they were putting their own lives on the line. It never really hit him that this wasn’t just a fun game until he was in his early teens. He ended up getting hurt, badly. From then on, something changed inside Yuuri. If he hadn’t known how to defend himself then he wouldn’t have made it. He understood now more than ever the importance of his parents work that would eventually become his own. He had to protect the people from things they didn’t even know they needed protecting from.

Yuuri grew up and matured. He battled stronger and stronger yokai with less and less help from his parents. He also became more and more fascinated with Western religion. The idea of God and The Devil, all their minions too. A part of him doubted that angels would really be able to walk the earth but then again, he’d had to trim the leaves of a talking banana tree once. Another part of him desperately hoped they existed. Yuuri wish for nothing more than to be graced by the presence of one, to have the ability to feel their absolute power. Maybe if they’d let him, he’d ask one to put in a good word for him up there.

Besides religion and monster hunting, Yuuri also enjoys ice skating. Out on the ice, it was easy to forget about everything that worried him. He was someone else entirely. Katsuki Yuuri, gold medalist for Japan. Well, that was just his silly dream, of course. Even if he did have the time to become a high-profile skater, he’d never be good enough to actually win anything. Anyone else could see that he was talented and everyone who knew about his family's secret was heartbroken he’d never be able to pursue his dreams.

Despite this, his parents encouraged him to do the best that he could with what he had. That meant going to America, specifically to Detroit, to study. He’d never spent much time away from his family, he was quite a home-body so being this far away and for so long was a little bit daunting, to say the least. Not to mention he didn’t know a single soul that lived there. It was absolutely daunting when he first arrived on campus and opened up the door to the dorm he would be staying in. His roommate was already there, another International student named Phichit. The two of them hit it off like a house on fire and Yuuri felt safe. 

Of course, Yuuri knew better than to feel safe. His life was constantly at risk back at home, fighting away demonic yokai that could easily end his life. Now, in a place where he wasn’t familiar with the creatures native to the land, Yuuri was in even more danger than ever. Between his studies and skating practice, he wanted to keep monster hunting. Phichit must have been getting suspicious with the number of excuses he piled up every time he left late at night after browsing supernatural forums or the local news. At first, Phichit has asked if he could go with him but the answer was always no. It would be way too dangerous to take him but of course, Yuuri couldn’t explicitly state that. So he put forth awkward excuses and eventually Phichit learned not to ask but he was clearly still suspicious. Yuuri felt terrible for not telling his best friend who he told everything to about this one thing. It was especially scary when he came home with cuts and bruises after a few close calls. If he died, no one would know where he was and Phichit would probably feel guilty for not pushing harder for answers.

“Going out again?” Phichit didn’t even glance up from his laptop as Yuuri slung his backpack over his shoulder. 

“I’ll be back in a few hours.” No one liked this situation but there was nothing either of them could do about it. Yuuri was set in his ways and Phichit was too afraid to ask anymore. All either of them could do was hope Yuuri returned home in the morning.

There were reports of people being found dead in their homes, bodies entirely drained of blood. There were signs of a struggle but no evidence had been found to indicate a possible suspect. Yuuri’s first thought was a vampire but they usually didn’t have to force their victims, they’d lure them in and before they knew it they’d be dead. No, this was something much more wild and vicious, much less unpredictable. Yuuri couldn’t be sure exactly what it was so he packed all the essentials: lighter, salt, blessings and a gun. 

Getting to the crime scene was easy enough, all he had to do was catch a bus. Getting actually into the crime scene was the harder part. The investigation was mostly over, evidence had been collected and the bodies had been taken away for further examination. There was still tape everywhere and if he got caught there could be some serious repercussions. Luckily at this time of night and in a residential area, there weren’t too many people around. Trying to remain inconspicuous, Yuuri glanced around the street before turning into the house and breaking in through the back. Ice skating was a fairly useful hobby, he was able to kick down the door with only a few tries.

Inside, the house smelt rancid. The bodies had been left for a few days according to the report and although they had been moved, the stench of death seemed to have seeped into the walls and carpet. It was a smell Yuuri had unfortunately smelt before but it was impossible to get used to. Despite it, he pressed on into the house, torch in hand. He swept the beam of light across the walls and floor, examining the claw marks scratched into it. There was nothing that Yuuri knew of that would kill in this kind of way. A part of him screamed to just leave, that this wasn’t something he could handle. It was clearly some American creature he knew nothing about. It would be best to just leave it to someone who did know how to deal with this kind of monster. But he had to stay, he had to kill this thing before it could kill anyone else. 

There was a sound from the kitchen and it made Yuuri’s heart race. There wasn’t supposed to be anyone else in the house. He prayed for it to just be some wild animal who snuck in for food but chances were, that was the culprit. He stepped at quietly as possible around the house and made his way to where the noise had come from. He turned the corner, gun in hand and came face to face with one of the most disgusting creatures he had ever seen. Its patchy fur was covered in blood and its eyes looked hungry. It was something like a rabid dog but Yuuri knew it was possibly even worse than that. It snarled at him before launching off its hind feet directly towards him. 

Yuuri had never used a gun before. It had always been a last resort. He might have known how to load it, even fire it. But actually aiming it at something and pulling the trigger. That was different.

All in a split second but also minutes, the monster had tackled him to the floor and was ripping into him. Yuuri could feel the blood being drained from his body, his muscles growing weaker and weaker despite the adrenaline rushing through him. This was how he would die. 

All of a sudden a blinding light flashed throughout the house. Even the monster seemed to pause its attack in confusion. A glass shattering noise began to sound out from the centre of the light, it made Yuuri’s ears ring and he rose his arms up to his ears. It all only lasted a moment before everything went back to normal. Yuuri sat up, his head spinning with confusion. 

The monster was gone, his wounds were healed but the blood on his shirt and the floor still remained, evidence that he hadn’t just gone mad and it wasn’t his imagination. Where the monster had stood just before it had attacked him there was a beautiful man. His hair was long and silver, seeming to glow in the moonlight despite there being no moon. He radiated an aura that drew Yuuri in. Behind him was the shadow of feathers, forming to create wings.

The angel smiled and knelt down in front of Yuuri. His laugh as he guided Yuuri by the chin to close his mouth was like the sweetest sounding music. His fingers against his skin were unimaginably soft. This being couldn’t be anything except for an angel.

“Hello, Yuuri. My name’s Viktor and I’m an angel of the lord.” He started and Yuuri was thankful he wasn’t standing as his voice made his body feel impossibly weak. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this.” His ice blue eyes dropped from Yuuri’s brown ones to his lips. Before he knew it, he was being kissed by an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in ages? This was super fun to be a part of and I hope my giftee likes it. I saw they were into Supernatural so I decided to do something like a crossover with YOI.  
> Edit: This will not be continued and is a complete fic as is.


End file.
